Quebrando Correntes
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Finalmente, elas poderiam deixar os temores do passado para trás e seguirem para um futuro realmente feliz... Juntas! YamatoXKouya YURI.


**Disclaimer: **Você leu o meu nome na capa do Manga? Não, né? Que pena, eu também lamento isso, mas Loveless não me pertence, essa fic é apenas para minha diversão e, eu espero, para a diversão de todos que a lerem.

_Ela foi escrita para participar do concurso __**Queen of Hearts**__ desenvolvido pelos membros do fórum UMDB, em resposta ao tema: __**14. medo**__._

********************************************

**Quebrando Correntes.**

Tomou mais um gole do ice capuccino em suas mãos, se arrepiando com frio da bebida, enquanto esperava a parceira voltar do banheiro. Estavam na estação de Tokyo e logo partiriam para Nagasaki. Preocupada, esperava que o trem não atrasasse, pois já não era capaz de conter o nervosismo. Precisavam fugir e precisavam fugir rápido.

Bebeu mais um gole tentando recuperar a calma, Kouya precisava do apoio dela, jamais poderia se mostrar fraca, sorriu por aquela ironia.

Kouya não deveria ser alguém tão sentimental, ela era uma Zero perfeita, diferente de si mesma. Sua parceira não deveria sentir nada, uma perfeita combatente... Deus, como tinha sorte por ela não ser assim! Amava-a demais para imaginá-la com qualquer outro sacrifice. Ainda podia se lembrar do dia em que se conheceram...

_Havia sido instruída corretamente durante toda sua infância, passando por testes e experiências__**...**__ Agora, finalmente, conheceria aquela que tinha sido escolhida para partilhar seu nome, seu destino._

_Andava pelos corredores do colégio a passos rápidos e nervosos, seguindo a estranha figura de Nagisa-sensei. Pararam em frente a uma porta de metal sólido, lembrando uma sela de solitária ou um quarto de hospício. Yamato sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao imaginar como seria ficar presa lá dentro. _

_A voz infantil de sua professora se fez ouvir quando ela falou com a pessoa atrás daquela porta, pela pequena abertura desta:_

_- Kouya-chan, aqui está sua parceira, espero que se dêem bem... Mas se não acontecer, sempre podemos trocá-la, né? – O sorriso gentil, dado com os olhos cerrados, era uma forma de aumentar a crueldade de suas palavras._

_Nakano Yamato não precisava ser lembranda do que era... Dispensável. Era um protótipo e a garota dentro da sala, uma Zero perfeita. Respirou fundo, passando as mãos por sua saia plisada, tentando tirar amassados inexistentes, antes de entrar. _

_Quando deu o primeiro passo para dentro do cômodo, se encantou com o que viu. A garota era um pouco menor do que ela, de pele pálida e traços delicados, rosto inocente e olhos que tinham uma doçura ímpar, que nem os anos de treino haviam sido capazes de apagar totalmente. Sentiu o ar lhe faltar, a garota a sua frente só poderia ser descrita como um verdadeiro anjo. Sorriu buscando ser amigável, escondendo todo o próprio temor, falou da forma mais alegre que conseguiu._

_- Olá, eu sou Nakano Yamato! Serei sua Sacrifice. – A menina se manteve em silêncio, olhando-a sem expressão e isso abalou a confiança recém adquirida da loira. -... Isso se você quiser, claro. _

_A outra garota levantou-se e seguiu até ela__**,**__ lentamente, para por fim se jogar em seus braços, tremendo. Passado o susto pela ação inesperada, a mais velha retribuiu o abraço, entendendo que tinha sido aceita e acariciando os negros fios do cabelo de sua fighter..._

Ainda sorria tolamente com as lembranças, quando Sakagami voltou.

- Do que esta rindo? – A voz dela ela doce e delicada, mesmo usando o tom frio de sempre.

Ignorando a pergunta abraçou-a, firmemente, sendo retribuída. Ela morreria se fosse separada da outra.

- Vamos... – Falava baixo, bem próxima da outra, acariciando seus cabelos**.** Não queria se separar dela, morreria por ela! – Temos que pegar o trem. - Segurou firmemente a mão da outra e a puxou em direção aos trilhos.

- Você está estranha, Nakano-san... Carinhosa demais. – Kouya estava acostumada a ser agarrada pela loira, mas normalmente eram carícias mais quentes. Aquelas pareciam desesperadas, até mesmo... inseguras.

Yamato sorriu, puxando-a**,** dando-lhe um selinho, sem se importar com quem estava em volta.

- Estou feliz Kouya, feliz de tê-la aqui comigo. – falou em um sussurro quase inaudível, os lábios delas ainda próximos o suficiente para se roçarem.

A morena se inclinou, retribuindo o beijo, ela também não poderia estar mais satisfeita.

Entraram no vagão e sentaram-se lado a lado**.** A loira deitou a cabeça no ombro de sua parceira, aspirando o perfume suave desta e fechou os olhos, adormecendo em seguida. A fighter, após um momento sem reação, apenas suspirou**...** sua sacrifice nunca deixara de surpreendê-la com as ações mais simples.

_- O meu nome apareceu!_

_Podia se lembrar dela chegando, com um sorriso imenso, ao comentar o surgimento do seu verdadeiro nome. Porém__**,**__ a morena sentiu um medo gelado se espalhar por seu corpo... E se não fosse o mesmo nome? E se elas tivessem que se separar? Esse era o tipo de brincadeira sádica que Nagisa-sensei faria e Nakano havia sido a primeira pessoa de sua idade com quem desenvolvera algo como uma amizade. __Não queria ser separada dela._

_A loira, porém, ignorando sua reação nervosa, apenas manteve o sorriso satisfeito._

_- Você quer ver?_

_Os olhos dela brilhavam e Sakagami admirava isso, admirava a força da outra. Apertando as mãos uma na outra e estalando os dedos para conter seu nervosismo, era incapaz de confiar na própria voz, apenas balançou a cabeça em uma afirmativa. Como se fosse possível, o sorriso de Yamato aumentou e ela se levantou do banco, para tirar a blusa._

_Kouya sentiu seu rosto aquecer com a visão, sua combatente tinha o lindo corpo de uma adolescente e, seguindo a curva do seio esquerdo, sem ser escondido pelo sutien, estava o nome, num tom de pele um pouco mais forte que o resto. Foi como se tirassem um imenso peso de suas costas, era o nome correto, era o nome delas, era o selo de que seus destinos eram um só._

_Tremendo, segurou a barra da própria blusa e, ainda mais rubra, tirou a própria, deixando seu nome também à mostra. Com um sorriso diferente dos anteriores, um que, no futuro, a morena aprenderia a reconhecer como verdadeiro, sua sacrifice a puxou e seus lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez._

_Foi um beijo terno, calmo, profundo, as bocas se exploravam mutuamente e pequenos choques pareciam surgir de cada ponto de contato de suas peles._

_Naquela noite, ambas perderam suas orelhas._

Ficou vermelha com as lembranças, as cenas daquele dia ainda vinham a sua mente, deixando-a excitada... Nakano-san mexia com ela de uma forma única, que ia muito alem do físico.

Deu um sorriso tímido ao sentir o trem finalmente partindo da estação de Tokyo. Estavam deixando para trás todo o medo e a insegurança de serem separadas, arrebentando as amarras que as ligavam aos Sete Luas e seguindo, finalmente, para um futuro verdadeiramente feliz... juntas.

**Fim.**

**N/a: **Ola a todos e a Todas que leram essa fic!

Em primeiro lugar: Mil Agradecimentos ao meu filhote, Sado Toshimitsu, que teve uma paciência de ouro (!) ao betá-la e me ajudar a escolher o titulo.

Depois, agradeço a todos vocês que leram esta que é a minha **primeira **fic Yuri e a também a primeira no Fandom de Loveless.

Espero que tenham gostado e adoraria receber seus comentários.

Beijos,

Yami no Hime!


End file.
